This invention relates generally to solar collectors and more particularly to solar collectors of the focusing type, namely, solar concentrators. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,976, 3,295,512, 1,442,696 and German publication No. 2,604,345 disclosing various solar concentrating devices.